Console zero, Mello one
by Kireshai
Summary: Mello just can't seem to win against videogames when it comes to Matt. Implied Slash.


Console zero, Mello one.

Pairing: Matt/Mello

Rating: PG, for sexual references. No actual sex though. Not even a kiss. It might make your virgin aunt giggle, but it certainly wouldn't scare her off.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Death Note, and I don't own , but I do own a computer.

A/N: Well, what to say? It's a while since I've written anything, and I've never written anything deathnote before. Well, this is a little moment between Mello and Matt, except it's not that little anymore. Oh well, enjoy.

* * *

Mello frowned as he walked into the room on the 25th floor of the mafia building, his eyes sweeping the room, desperately searching. His frown morphed into a scowl when he spotted what he was looking for, lazing about on the couch at the other end of the room. The room echoed with the sound of his footsteps, so forcefully did his feet slam against the ground.

"MATT!" His shout bounced off the walls, and he was sure that people on the first floor should be able to hear it, let alone the red-haired man lolling about with a cigarette in his mouth only five metres away. Despite this, Mello received no response, and he continued to stride across the room until he stood before the couch.

"Get up, you lazy ass!" This time the shout was accompanied by a kick to the couch, which had Mello nursing his foot immediately afterwards, but seemed to have absolutely no effect upon the man on the couch itself.

Matt continued to sit there, cigarette lazily draped in his mouth, and full attention on the handheld gaming console within his grip. As Mello intermittently glared at Matt and cradled his injured foot, Matt grimaced, and started mashing the buttons of the console in an extraordinarily violent manner.

After a few moments, Matt's intense movement ended, and Mello took the opportunity to attempt to get through to him. "Matt, Kira's found out where we are, and he's coming here personally to finish us all off."

"Oh really?" Mello was just congratulating himself on a response, when Matt continued, "tell them to come back later."

Mello growled, and once again lashed out with his foot, this time aiming for Matt's stomach. His aim was true, but all he seemed to get for his effort was a grunt followed by a slight intake of breath. Unfortunately enough, he was distracted considerably by gauging Matt's response to his attack, so that he lost balance and toppled onto the hard wooden floor.

Mello let out an almighty yell of frustration, and scrambled to his feet in a completely undignified manner. He drew his gun from the front of his pants, where he always kept it, and aimed it a Matt's head.

"Pay attention to me you damned prat, or by the lord almighty I will blow your head off here and now," he screamed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly in time with his laboured breathing, and his face was starting to go pink in anger. He found himself doubting his ability to fire a Matt at all, his hand was shaking so much due to his frustration. This supposed frustration was nothing in comparison to the undiluted rage he felt at Matt's reply.

"Mmm-yep, sure, whatever you say," Matt mumbled, completely focussed on the screen before him.

Mello slapped his hand to his face in disbelief, and sank to the floor, this time slightly more gracefully than the first. He was finding himself quite out of ideas for how to attract Matt's attention. He sat quietly, and just as he had almost resolved to give up for the day, Mello thought of a brilliant idea.

Sure of Matt's unawareness, Mello stood, putting his gun back down his pants, and reaching to his back pocket for the bar of chocolate that he was sure must be there. Surely enough it was, and as he took it out he unzipped his vest to just above the bottom with his other hand. He walked over to the door that he entered through, and leaned against it in what he hoped was a casual manner. The chocolate went to his mouth, and he licked at it lazily.

"Oh Matt," he called, moderating his voice to something like a sultry tone, "I'm just going to go and find Near and then beg him to ravish me before having hot, nasty man sex in a public location." Mello could admit to himself that it was a bit awkward, but it got the point across.

"Oh? That's nice," Matt mumbled, "when did you dec-. Wait, WHAT?" Mello could only feel triumph as Matt leapt from the couch to face Mello, console held loosely in his hand and mouth wide open in shock, cigarette drifting sadly to the floor. "You're going to do WHAT with Near?"

Instead of replying, Mello simply smiled coyly and made to turn and leave the room, but he was stopped by Matt's continued shouting.

"Over my dead body are you going to have sex with Near!" Matt was almost shaking with anger, and Mello felt a small jolt of satisfaction that Matt was feeling a bit of the frustration that he had experienced only minutes ago.

Sure of his audience, Mello swaggered slowly forward, a smirk on his face. He brought his hand up to his neck and ran it down his chest to rest in line with his pants. When he was less than a metre in front of Matt, he stopped walking and looked directly into the other man's eyes. "Well, unless you get there first."

In an instant, Matt's enraged expression transformed into a grin, and he pounced towards Mello, knocking him over in the process. The last thing that Mello saw before hitting the floor was the console flying through the air. Console zero, Mello one.

* * *

A/N: It's always nice when you... REVIEW!! But don't feel too pressured, it's not as if I'll get a complex because I think nobody loves me and kill myself....


End file.
